


I Know You're The One

by Phan_trashcan



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Philkas - Freeform, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_trashcan/pseuds/Phan_trashcan
Summary: In a world where soulmates' names are tattooed somewhere on each others' bodies, we find Philip Shea and Lukas Waldenbeck. Both know the other is their soulmate, but don't know if its returned. Takes place after the events of Episode 4.





	1. Philip's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so if you could please comment and rate that would be much appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

After a night of setting things straight for Lukas, so to speak, Philip is exhausted. He thinks back to this morning, on the roof.

"You know I like you."

Philip has never once heard those words being meant for him. He never in a million years would've thought that someone would like him, let alone admit it. It only makes matters worse that Lukas happens to be his soulmate. He's not even sure if he's Lukas's soulmate. People with soulmates who don't return the feelings are rare, but not unheard of. Philip didn't know what to think at this point. There was always a glimmer of hope in the back of his mind that Lukas  and he were meant to be together. 

Philip reaches down and pulls up the hem of his shirt to reveal his wrist. There he sees written in black cursive,  _Lukas Waldenbeck_. Philip loves his tattoo, even though it is the cause of most of his pain. He loves Lukas, but is worried that its not meant to be.

Philip decides that in the morning, he's going to tell Lukas. He sends him a text telling him to meet him on the roof at school. He figures this will be the perfect place because it's where Lukas confessed his feelings for him. Philip shakily puts his phone down and lets out a sigh. This is going to be harder than he thought. 

All Philip can think about as he crawls into bed is Lukas's hair, his eyes, his lips. All of the features that make up the person he loves the most. He wonders what his mother would say if she were here, seeing her son obsess over a boy he barely knows. He knows his mom had trouble with her soulmate, seeing as he died before Philip was born, leaving her alone with a baby to care for. To get over it, she slept with a bunch of men and her life went to shit. She started doing drugs and getting so shitfaced that she wouldn't remember what happened the day before.

In a way, Philip is grateful to Helen and Gabe, taking him in and giving him a home until his mom gets her life together. He's also happy to have Lukas around, distracting him from the disaster he calls his life with his dreamy eyes and soft kisses. The last thing Philip thinks of before he drifts off into peaceful sleep is what it might feel like to kiss Lukas knowing that he'll be his forever.


	2. Lukas's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this next installation! Third chapter coming soon. And as always, leave me a comment or a rate if you enjoyed!

Lukas sighed, finally content with his place in life. He was happy that the rumors about him and Philip had finally subsided, but something in the back of his mind told him it wasn't right. He shouldn't be using Rose like this, shouldn't be hiding his relationship with Philip because he's scared of who he is. He knows he shouldn't lie like this and hide his soulmate from everyone. 

He's scared of what everyone might say, even Philip. That's why he's held off on telling Philip his true feelings.

I love you.

Three words Lukas has never really understood. He's only said them to his mother, as a little kid, before her tragic death. Now that he's met his soulmate, the words are a lot clearer than they used to be. 

Just as Lukas is about to fall asleep, his phone lights up. It's a text from Philip asking him to meet him on the roof at school tomorrow. He figures it's a good a time as ever to tell Philip that he's his soulmate. He puts his phone down and pulls up his shirt sleeve, where on his wrist was Philip Shea inscribed in black ink. He secretly hopes that Philip has a tattoo exactly like his, only with his name. 

Come to think of it, soulmates never really made much sense to Lukas. Why would you want to be with someone for the rest of your lives? Sounds kind of boring, waking up to the same person everyday. To have something like that with Philip sounded pretty good to Lukas anyways. His father always told him soulmates were bullshit, that you only needed yourself in life. Lukas thought that that was just because his mother left his father all alone with a kid to raise. Lukas and his father never really bonded like normal sons and fathers did. They never really agreed on much, Lukas only listened to his father out of obligation. 

Lukas didn't like to think about his mother too much. If he did, the tears would start coming up, and he'd start crying like a little bitch. All he remembers of her is that she was beautiful, and to him, represented everything that was good in this world. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make him miss her so much to the point of curling up in a ball and crying himself to sleep.

He guessed Philip was on this earth to help him with that, to help him fill the hole left in his heart from his mother. Lukas wasn't sure he could be cured, but he'd sure let Philip try. He wouldn't mind having Philip around more often, not to mention how absolutely gorgeous he was. Lukas didn't think there was anyone anywhere that couldn't look at his face and instantly fall in love. He just hoped Philip was in love with him too. He fell asleep thinking about Philip, and how absolutely perfect he was.


	3. It's Hard To Say (3rd Person POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment or a rate if you do!

The next morning, both boys had arrived on the roof at the same time, but avoided going up together. They both were nervous, as they had something extremely important to get off their chests. 

"So why am I here Philip? What do you want?" Lukas asks impatiently while digging his heels into the gravel nervously. 

Philip reaches over and holds both of Lukas's hands, "So this is going to be very hard to say. I should just show you."

"What is this about?" Lukas's mind raced. Was something wrong with Philip? Was he hurt in some way?

Philip pulled up the sleeve of his sweatshirt to reveal his soulmate tattoo emblazoned on his wrist. 

Lukas starts laughing.

Philip looks as if he's about to cry. "You think this is a joke? I have had this tattoo ever since I was born and I can't get rid of it. I'm stuck with you, whether I like it or not. Whether you return the feelings or not. But the thing is, I actually love you, and all you do is laugh at this?" He tries to storm off but Lukas grabs him by the wrist and pulls him back.

"Dude, I'm not laughing at you, or this" he gestures to Philip's wrist, "I'm laughing at the irony of the situation. I was actually about to tell you the exact same thing."

Lukas sighs and takes Philip's hands. "You know I like you. I think I might even," Lukas pauses for a second to catch his breath because Philip is making his heart race faster and faster. "I think I might even love you. I love you, Philip." 

Lukas cups Philip's cheek and leans in to kiss him, but Philip stops him. "Wait. You treat me like I'm some freak, don't want to be seen with me in public, but now you're telling me I'm your soulmate and you love me? I'm sorry Lukas, but this seems all too good to be true." Philip turns to leave, but Lukas again stops him by grabbing him by the wrist.

"I have proof Philip! Just look at my wrist!" Lukas exclaims as he pulls up his shirtsleeve, "I wasn't lying, I promise I love you. I know you're the one for me and I don't care who knows anymore." Lukas takes a deep breath, "I LOVE PHILIP SHEA AND I DON'T CARE!!!"

Philip laughs and smiles at Lukas. He screams out,"I LOVE LUKAS WALDENBECK AND I DON'T CARE WHO..." Lukas stops him with a kiss. And then two, and three, well, you get the idea. They were making out on the roof of the school. Philip had never felt happier. He'd just found the one he's meant to be with, and he doesn't care who knows. The only thing that could stop them now is...The bell rings, signaling that its time for them to get to class. Philip kisses Lukas one last time before heading to his first period, smiling like an idiot.

\--------------------------------------------------------After School--------------------------------------------------------

"I have to talk to you for a second," Rose says, more like commands, to Lukas just as he and Philip are about to leave. Lukas gets off the bike and follows her behind a tree, where no one can see them talking. 

"Lukas, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About Philip. I heard you two screaming on the roof this morning before class."

Lukas grins," Yeah, I'm sorry Rose," He looks at the ground," I shouldn't have led you on like that. I knew Philip was my soulmate, I just didn't want anyone to know I was gay. I'm so sorry."

As soon as Lukas looks up, there's tears in her eyes. " That's it? I thought you said you loved me! Lukas Waldenbeck, you are an absolute jerk! I hope you're happy with your new boyfriend!" Rose storms off angrily, which causes Philip to worry. 

Lukas walks back to the bike, tells Philip to get on, then rides away as fast as he can. Unfortunately, today he has to go hunting with his father, so that means he has to drop Philip off at Helen and Gabe's. He figures he should tell them and his dad about him and Philip, but that's for another day...


	4. Coming Out

"You ready?" Philip asks, nervously while holding Lukas's hand on Helen and Gabe's front porch.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lukas replies, equally as terrified.

Both boys had gathered their parents at Helen and Gabe's place to break the news. What news, neither boy knew. They could be telling their parents that they're gay, or maybe that they're dating, or even that they are soulmates. Probably all three at once. Philip's left hand feels sweaty in Lukas's right, for there was a lot at stake here. Lukas could be kicked out or told to never see Philip again. The thought of that broke Lukas's heart into a million little tiny pieces. 

Philip knew for sure that Helen and Gabe would be accepting of their relationship. They already knew he was gay anyway. He was more worried about Lukas's father. He seemed like the type of guy that was homophobic, but Philip wasn't sure. He knew that Mr. Waldenbeck didn't like him, maybe even despised him for that matter. 

Philip reaches out to open the front door, but then stops.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asks nervously.

"Yes Philip, let's just get this over with." Lukas replies.

Philip opens the door to see the face of an angry Mr. Waldenbeck.

"What's all this about Lukas? Why did you drag me here?" He shouts.

Lukas winces. "Dad, this is gonna sound kind of strange. Actually, Philip should probably tell you."

Philip sighs, "Alright Mr. Waldenbeck, you should probably sit down before I tell you this." He sits.

"Your son and I, well, we're kind of..." he trails off.

"You're kind of what?" He asks impatiently.

Philip reaches out and pulls up the sleeve of his sweatshirt, revealing Lukas's name on his wrist. Mr. Waldenbeck's face softens.

He turns to Lukas, "Son, I'm not going to understand this, why your soulmate is a boy instead of a girl, but that doesn't mean I can't accept it. I'll admit, it's a bit strange to me but that's ok. As long as you're happy."

Lukas looks as if he's about to cry. "Thanks dad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He pulls his dad in for a hug.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry the ending was a little cheesy. Thank you to all of you that read, voted and commented. It means so much to me. This is only my first fic, so there's definitely more in store. Thank you so much again!!


End file.
